Wireless communication networks typically include a number of base stations, each of which supports one or more communication stations within a particular geographic area. Communications transmitted from a communication station to a base station are carried on the uplink communication link, and communications transmitted from a base station to a communication station are carried on the downlink communication link. Because wireless communication networks include a number of base stations and communication stations that share the wireless air interface, the various transmission can cause interference to each other. Various techniques are employed to minimize this interference, including transmitting on different frequency bands (frequency division multiple access (FDMA)), transmitting in different time slots (time division multiple access (TDMA)), transmitting using different spreading codes ((code division multiple access (CDMA)), transmitting using selected frequencies within a particular frequency band (orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA)) or a combination of one or more of these techniques.